User blog:Davehinkle/Beyond Earth patch is almost ready
Firaxis Games is almost ready to issue the first patch for Civilization: Beyond Earth. Here is an update the developer has passed along today: We’d like to thank all our fans for the feedback and reports they have been posting and sending in. The team has been working hard on bug fixing and balancing, and as you’ll see in the change list below, we’re close to locking down this patch. We’ll share more specifics for the gameplay changes shortly while the build is making its way through the approval process. GAMEPLAY • Implementing additional bug fixes for quests. • Implementing modified quest rewards based on game speed and which turn they were received in. • Revisiting difficulty level scaling. Increasing difficulty when playing on Apollo. • Implementing balance pass on Health system (penalties, bonuses). • Adjusting certain Virtues for balance. • Implementing overall unit balance pass (strength, production and strategic resource cost, affinity level requirements, location on tech web). • Implementing leader/sponsor trait balance pass (Kozlov, Barre, Rejinaldo, and Elodie), as well as some seeded start option adjustments. • Implementing Covert Ops updates and exploit fixes. • Implementing Trade Route balance and adjustments, including simpler UI. • Implementing gameplay bug fixes as reported in the community (Quests, etc.). • Implementing general AI improvements. • Adjusting Affinity reward ramping when earning Affinity from Quests. • Adjusting Station distribution, and arrival timing. • Improving AI, including energy management, tactical management, tech and victory approaches, etc. ENGINE • Fixing a memory leak that could potentially crash the game (mostly affected MP) • Correcting screen resolution problems, particularly related to the 144hz refresh rate full-screen (or lack of full-screen) issue. • Investigating a start-up problem where the game shuts down with an error immediately following the opening movie. • Investigating crash issues submitted by users, and through Steam crash reporting. • Adding an in-game option to disable depth of field effect for players that prefer the game without this. UI • Ongoing updates to in-game text, tool-tips, etc. • Correcting an issue where actions could be missing from embarked workers (like repairing a pillaged water improvement) • Adding "Completed" section to city production menu so players know what they just finished. • Adding advanced touch controls, gesture support, pen support. • Adding color icons to the tech web (categorized) with an option to disable. • Better inform players of approaching AI victory, and updated victory/defeat screen with additional information. ACHIEVEMENTS • Achievements not firing if Max Turns was set in previous games. Also investigating some other possible causes. MODDING • Fixing quest mod support. '' ''• Fixing 2D leader fall-back image support for all graphics quality settings. MULTIPLAYER • Fixing an issue that led to disconnects in cases of content mismatch. • Fixing an issue that was causing available/researched technologies after a re-sync. • Correcting multiple desyncs. • Ongoing multiplayer improvements. '' ''• Increasing geographic range of server browser distance filter. Category:Blog posts Category:Authenticated Blog Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Patch